Episode 7889 (20th June 2012)
Plot Karl's relieved that Eva's not told Stella about what she overheard but Eva remains certain that he's hiding something. He denies having an affair with Sunita but Eva's dubious. Sunita arrives home upset, having spent the night in an hotel. She tells Dev that she's sorry she left, she realises it's him she wants to be with and suggests they get married. Dev's overjoyed. Eva tells Stella how she overhead Sunita telling Karl that she's not willing to keep his secrets any more. She suggests Karl may be gambling again with Sunita as his confidante. Jason waits for Eva in the bistro but feels awkward around Nick, however Nick assures Jason that he's happy for them and has moved on. Jason's pleased. Stella goes through Karl's things and finds the £7,000 cash. Stella hurls Karl's belongings at him in the Street and, confronting him with his gambling winnings, tells him that it's over. Over dinner in the bistro, Peter tells Carla how guilty he feels for farming Simon out in the same way that Ken did with him and Susan. Leaving Stella with Leanne, Eva arrives late for her date with Jason but is not in the mood. Jason walks out, accusing her of using him as she's still hung-up on Nick. When Steve pleads his case, Stella agrees to take Karl back, on condition that he gets professional help for his gambling addiction. Karl gratefully agrees. Peter suggests to Carla that they try for a baby of their own. Carla's taken aback. Dev announces to a packed pub that Sunita proposed to him and they're getting married. Whilst everyone congratulates them, Eva takes Sunita to one side and tells her to stay away from Karl in future. Sunita's mortified. Cast Regular cast *Karl Munro - John Michie *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Carla Connor - Alison King *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Nick's Bistro *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Street Cars Notes *Only two episodes were transmitted on the week of 18th June due to Euro 2012 football coverage. This episode was transmitted at 7.30pm. *Richard Hammatt was credited as the Stunt Co-Ordinator on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Stella assumes Karl is gambling again and throws his bags out into the street after she finds his stash of £7,000; Dev is taken aback when Sunita returns home and makes a clumsy proposal; Eva insists on going to The Bistro for her date with Jason; and Tracy and Beth concoct a plan to put a potential viewer off No 13. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,620,000 viewers (8th place). Category:2012 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns